


En Garde

by SpaceHound (GlassMugs)



Series: Saved By The Bell [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Adopted daughter but whatever), (I was having a bit of a writers block), (Not even mentioned in this one but it will be in future fics), (sorry), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bad Writing, Fencing, Kylo has a crush on Hux, M/M, Rey is Luke’s Daughter, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMugs/pseuds/SpaceHound
Summary: Sophomore Kylo gets a ride home from fencing practice thanks to a certain junior he’s been crushing on ever since they met.





	En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short and has very shitty writing, sorry about that. Also I took fencing at one point in my life but that was many years ago so I could be a bit... off going forwards with future fics.

 

 

“Halt!”

 

The tip strikes Kylo’s mask and the bout is over. His nostrils flare angrily. This was the third time Rey had one the bout and the third time Kylo had lost.

 

He _hates_ losing.

 

More so considering Rey Skywalker is new at the art of fencing. She had joined the gym just a month ago, while Kylo had joined a year before. Rey was unbalanced, untaught. She isn’t _skilled_ , it was just dumb luck that she was able to beat him.

 

As Uncle Luke walks over to Rey to congratulate her, Kylo frowns. It should be _him_ who won, should be _him_ getting praised. But _no_ , Rey had won. She was Luke’s adoptive daughter. Which made the two cousins. Which also made Kylo even angrier. He was older and much more powerful. There was no way a fourteen year old newcomer could beat a fifteen year old who had been fencing for over a year. It was impossible. Or, truthfully, he didn’t want to believe it. As much as it pained him to admit it, even to himself, Kylo was distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking of that junior. Hux, Kylo thought, that was his name. Only speaking through texts, they hadn’t seen each other much around school that much.

 

Rey removes her mask, her dusty brown hair flying loose, and lowers her sabre. She holds her hand out, grinning. “Good game, huh cuz?”

 

Kylo stares at Rey’s hand for a moment, then scoffs. He doesn’t need her pity. He drops his own sabre and walks off to the lockers. Rey lowers her hand and watches him leave, a hurt expression on her face. Luke, who had been overseeing the bout, simply sighed, and begins to guide Rey in a new position.

 

 

 

Kylo steps outside of the gym, his dark hair still greasy with sweat from the heat of the mask. He checks his phone. 4:47. Leia is still working and Han… well, that’s a story he’d rather not think about at the moment. Basically, he had no way to get home. Unless he asked Uncle Luke? No, that’d be stupid. Maybe… maybe he could ask _Hux_? His heart suddenly skips a beat. He bit his lip and stared at his phone. _Don’t be such an idiot, just ask him!_ Before Kylo could even stop himself, he opens his messages.

 

 

**Hey Hux.**

 

 

It takes a few, anxious minutes for Hux to respond.

 

 

_Kylo?_

 

**Yeah, it’s me. You mind picking me up?**

 

_Yeah sure. Give me ten min._

 

 

Kylo doesn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he sighs in relief. He waits on the curb for a good ten minutes and when his phone shows 4:58, Hux finally drives up to him in a black Prius. Kylo gets in the passenger seat, puts on his seatbelt, and slams the door shut.

 

“Hey.” He tries to sound as casual as possible. Hux, who always - _always_ greets him back, just looks at him with a sad, lost look and a forced smile. Kylo really doesn’t want to push him, so he lets Hux drive the car in silence. He knows something is up, _something is always up with Hux_ , but it doesn’t feel right just staying silent. Kylo looks over at the junior and opens his mouth without thinking.

 

“Hey, Hux?”

 

Hux almost looks _startled_ when Kylo speaks. He shakes his head a little and looks like he’s trying to focus on the road.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He sounds _depressed_. Kylo holds his breath but the silence is deafening. _I’ve had a massive crush on you ever since we met at lunch and oh my God, I’m so sorry I saw you like that last Monday, can you please forgive me?_ Is what Kylo _wanted_ to say, but instead says, “Thanks for driving me.”

 

Hux just shrugs like it’s no big deal.

 

“Whatever.” He sighs, voice still deflated.

 

They don’t talk the rest of the ride.

 

Hux finally makes it to Kylo’s cul-de-sac and he drops him off in front of his house. He unlocks the door and lets Kylo out.

 

“Uh, see you later, Hux.” Kylo tries, leaning back towards the car door. It’s a pathetic goodbye, truly.

 

There’s no regular simple wave. Not even another smile. Instead, Hux keeps his tired eyes on the steering wheel, whispering out a “bye” that Kylo barely hears. Hux takes off without another glance, leaving Kylo on his lawn.

 

His stomach churns as he watches Hux’s Prius speed out of the cul-de-sac. Something is off, but he knows it’s best not to ask. After all, Hux is stressed enough as it is, aiming for Valedictorian and all. He couldn’t handle intrusive questions. He was too sensitive. Besides, Kylo already knew it had to with his father. Who else would give him those bruises Hux desperately tried to hide with Phasma’s jacket? Brendol, of course. The man, or so Hux said, was a retired war veteran who lived by strict rules; _shape up or you’re shipped out._

 

And, in all honesty, Kylo Ren would do _anything_ to make sure Hux stayed in this stupid rainy town with him.


End file.
